Solo tu
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: ¿cuantas veces hemos querido decirle a alguien lo que sentimos por el/ella?, nunca sera facil, habra muchos riesgos por lo que tomar, raphael tendra que decirle lo que siente por ella, pero la gran pregunta es... ¿lo lograra? un one shoot dedicado a Sara mury 11 :3


_**Solo tu…**_

Ya era de día y el sol empezaba a salir, los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana así posándose en el rostro del ninja rojo, esto hizo que el chico se despertara, abrió sus ojos lentamente y toco su frente, se sentía un poco caliente pero nada mejor como ducharse para bajar la fiebre, así que salió con cuidado de la cama sin despertar a su compañera que aun dormía, la observo un momento y vio que su saluda ya estaba mejorando, su respiración era más suave y su color de piel volvía a ser la misma, le beso la frente y fue a hacia la ducha; después de que el ninja se fuera la chica despertó, abriendo sus bellos ojos color café, aun esta desconcertada de lo que había pasado, apenas ayer estaban peleando con Slash, unas pequeñas imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza, recordaba que estaba en lo alto de la azote de algún edificio, era de noche y Slash daba pelea junto a Raphael, Sara estaba asustada en un rincón, lo último que recordaba era cuando sus ojos se cerraron, escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de sus amigos; cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo ya estaba en su apartamento, sentía como su cabeza le punzaba, la toco y se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando, por suerte no estaba sola, Raphael estaba con ella, le curo y hablaron un poco, una conversación tranquila que termino en un acto de pasión, y bueno… ustedes ya sabrán.

Ahora estaba en la cama semidesnuda y un poco confundida, claro estaba que la noche anterior jamás se le iba a olvidar, una experiencia hermosa que tuvo, y además una fantasía por la que mucho tiempo soñó y deseo, al final todos se cumplió, sonrió para sí. Rápidamente se incorporó y escucho a alguien en la bañera, debe ser Raphael, pensó

Después de un tiempo salió el joven ninja, le dio los buenos días y la beso, ella hizo lo mismo y ambos se cambiaron sus ropas.

Sara:-Así que me trajiste a mi apartamento-decía mientras se vestía.

Raphael:-claro es el lugar que conozco a la perfección-

Sara:-Ya veo…Raphael… lo de ayer-trago saliva-¿Qué pasara entre nosotros?-

Raphel:-Vale, deberías estar tranquila porque tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos, ok?-

Sara:-¡Que!, ¡lo dices en serio?-

Raphael:-claro que sí, yo siempre te querré, hasta morir-

Sara se acercó a él y le dio un tierno abrazo, el chico la recibió con sus brazos y así estuvieron unos minutos.

Raphael:-¿Cómo crese u este Slash?-dijo en tono preocupado-Aun estoy triste por ese encuentro-

Sara:-Raphie…ya verás que estará bien, no sabemos lo que paso más, deberíamos ir con leo y los demás y…

El chico le tomo la mano.

Raphel:-Ya…ya déjalo así, solo quiero estar contigo-

Sara se sonrojo y ambos salieron del apartamento, el ninja rojo cargo a Sara como si fuera una princesa, aun no amanecía por completo por lo que fueron al parque, en un gran árbol estaban sentados en una gruesa rama, viendo como el amanecer aparecía.

Sara:-Vaya…-decia mientras miraba el cielo-Me sorprendes Raphael-

Raphael:-ah.. si?, ¿porq ue?-dijo cuando la volteo a ver

Sara:-Te estas tomando lo de Spike…muy tranquilo y vaya no tienes un temperamento muy lindo que digamos-

Raphael:-Ja¡ que graciosa-dijo sarcástico-te dijo algo también estoy sorprendido-

Sara:-¿Si?-

Raphael:-Sí. Siempre que este contigo…ya sabes…juntos-un pequeño sonroja apareció-

La chica se percató de esto y soltó una risita, esto hizo que Raphael se encogiera en hombros y siguiera sonrojado, se paró donde se encontraba sentado y bajo del árbol.

Sara:-¡Raphael!, ¡¿Por qué bajas del árbol?-

Raphael:-¡P-porque… yo.. yo no aguanto más, ¡tú!, ¡tú haces que no duerma por las noches!, ¡que actué como un estúpido cada vez que te veo! ¡qué suspire y pronuncie tu nombre cada que no te veo! ¿Por qué eres la dueña de mis sueños?!,¿ y sabes algo más?-trago saliva- estoy muy feliz de haberme enamorado de ti y que a la vez entraras en mi vida-

Sara se quedó en silencio, estaba anonadada con las palabras que su amado le dijo, se tapó la boca por la sorpresa y sus miradas estaban juntas, los dos viéndose a los ojos, la chica no soporto más y comenzó a llorar.

Por otra parte al ver esto se asusto, y subio una ve mas al gran arbol.

Raphael:-¡po-porque lloras!-dijo asustado

Sara:-¡por que me haces feliz idiota!-dijo y lo abrazo sorpresivamente

El chico se quedó quieto por como actuó Sara, se sonroja un mas y con sus grandes brazos la rodeo, quedando así los dos muy juntos, Sara seguía llorando pero Raphael la calmo y le beso tiernamente la frente, seco sus lágrimas y le beso los labios.

Ahí estaban los dos…juntos.

Ambos jurándose amor eterno.

Un gran amor que durara para siempre.

FIN

**Bieeeeeeeeeeeeen criaturitas del señor hasta aquí el one shot, amiga¡ espero que te haya gustado ya que lo hice con mcho carño¡ y también gracias por darme inspiración si qe la necesitaba xDDD :DDDD eres genial y bueno escribe que te parecio¡ a los demás gracias por leer este one shot que le escribi a mi amiga sara ¡ comenten que les parecio y nos vemos en otra.**


End file.
